Missão Impossível
by Rain .3
Summary: Todos gostamos de desafios, certo? SÉRIO, preciso de um beta


- _ROOOOONC!_ - um som alto se fez ouvir naquele quarto, Sasuke rolou na cama.

- _ROOOOOOOOOONC! _- Por Kami!

Homens como Sasuke podia agüentar muita coisa, tipo um trabalho pesado como investigador chefe de polícia, problemas com a família, sua namorada o ter trocado por um "irmão gêmeo" como a própria afirmou; mas carregar a sina de dividir o quarto com seu colega de trabalho era demais, até pra ele.

- _ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONC_! – respirou fundo e se levantou.

Essa havia sido a gota d'água, olhou para o relógio de que ficava ao lado de sua cama e este anunciavam a chegada da manhã.

Ótimo!Pelo menos assim poderia levantar e ir tomar um banho para o trabalho, deixaria Naruto apreciar seus próprios roncos.

- - _- -_

_- ROOOOOOOOOONC!_ - o mesmo barulho.

Por tudo que havia de mais sagrado, como era possível que uma criatura humana emitisse um som tão escandaloso? E o que era pior, durante o sono!

Naruto se virou, aparentemente incomodado.

_-SASUKE PÁRA DE RONCAR!- _disse Naruto com uma voz entre sonolento e irritado, enquanto virava pro lado e cobria a cabeça com o travesseiro.

Sasuke que acabava de sair do banho, com uma toalha enrolada na cintura e outra nas mãos enxugando os cabelos, observou a cena com uma gota na cabeça. Se seu dia fosse tão bom quanto à noite que tivera, alguém acabaria sem um olho.

________________________________________

-_Teme, por que você sempre dirige?!-_ perguntou Naruto indignado.

-_Por algumas razões muito óbvias dobe. Primeiro;_ - Sasuke ergueu o dedo indicador –_ você não tem coordenação motora o suficiente para dirigir, segundo;_ – levantou o dedo médio –_ porque da primeira vez que você dirigiu meu carro, não foi do SEU bolso que saíram 500.000 ienes para pagar o concerto do MEU carro e do da mulher que você deu perda total_

Finalizou a discussão, com um pequeno sorriso de canto na boca.

_- Metido filho da mãe._ - Naruto se limitou a responder. Por sorte, acabavam de chegar à delegacia onde trabalhavam senão aquela conversa ainda renderia muito tempo.

Ambos desceram do carro, ainda trocaram algumas palavras ácidas. Antes que Naruto tivesse a oportunidade de retrucar o companheiro, a secretária de seu chefe se aproximou:

- _Kakashi pediu que assim que chegassem, fossem à sala dele. _

Sasuke olhou confuso para o companheiro, que devolveu o olhar. O que diabos Kakashi poderia querer tão cedo? Aliás, o que poderia ser tão sério? Coisa boa, definitivamente, não era.

________________________________

Enquanto atravessavam alguns corredores e passavam por sala de interrogatório, Sasuke suspirou pesadamente. "_**Tudo pode piorar Uchiha, tudo sempre pode piorar**_."

Quando avistaram a sala de seu chefe, deram mais alguns passos até alcançarem a porta. Naruto bateu, esperando a confirmação de que podiam entrar, até que ouviu uma voz preguiçosa dizer um simples: "_Entrem."_

Acataram a ordem e entraram. Assim que o fizeram, perceberam que seus outros dois colegas já estavam na sala, ao que tudo indicava só estavam esperando por eles.

-_O que há de tão importante, Kakashi?- _perguntou Sasuke, indo direto ao ponto. O parceiro apenas concordou com a cabeça enquanto o homem à sua frente deu um suspiro resignado.

- _Os quatro prestem muita atenção, pois só vou explicar uma vez. Todos estão lembrados de Orochimaru_? - perguntou, trocando a expressão enfadonha por uma mais séria.

- _O cara que lava dinheiro nos cassinos de Suna?-_ perguntou Neji, lembrando-se de um caso que tiveram envolvendo-o alguns meses atrás.

- _O próprio._ - disse Kakashi, confirmando - _Lembram-se também d'eu ter mencionado alguma coisa sobre ele financiar terroristas com esse dinheiro?_ - os quatro acenaram em concordância. - _Pois bem, eu estava certo. A ANBU também tem fortes suspeitas, já sabem que ele tem inúmeras contas em paraísos fiscais onde esconde o dinheiro sujo. A maior parte do dinheiro, ele lava nos cassinos de Suna, e nós fomos encumbidos de ganhar o próximo torneio de pôker que acontecerá em uma semana._ - disse Kakashi, terminando a explanação colocando os papéis com mais informações sobre a missão, sob sua mesa. - _Ouvi dizer que Gaara e Neji são os melhores no quesito do blefe, mandarei os quatro para garantir que voltem todos inteiros._

- _E_ d_e exatamente quanto estamos falando?_ – perguntou o ruivo. Kakashi não fez menção de se pronunciar, simplesmente pegou um papel e uma caneta e escreveu o valor.

Colocou o papel, virado de cabeça pra baixo, na frente do policial ruivo. Gaara pegou o papel, trazendo-o perto o suficiente para que os quatro pudessem ver a informação. Os policiais quase caíram duros no chão, com exceção de Gaara que se limitou a arregalar de leve os olhos.

- _NANI!? TUDO ISSO?!_- gritou Naruto. Sasuke estava a ponto de repreender o amigo, porém por mais que detestasse, tinha que concordar com o espanto do amigo: aquela era uma quantia MUITO alta.

- _Aham, e é exatamente um oitavo disso que terão em mãos mais férias, após o término da missão._ - disse Kakashi, encerrando o assunto.

-_NANI?!FÉRIAS?!_- perguntou o loiro encarando seu chefe. Kakashi se limitou a um aceno com a cabeça, somente aumentando a felicidade do Uzumaki.

Por mais que Neji e Sasuke quisessem ralhar com o amigo pelo estardalhaço, também estavam satisfeitos com a notícia. Estavam tão distraídos que somente Gaara pareceu notar um detalhe crucial.

_- Que você é um bastardo ganancioso eu já sabia Kakashi, mas não acha que metade de seis bilhões de dólares daria um certo trabalho com a Receita Federal?_ - perguntou Gaara sério, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito e com um olhar levemente inquisidor.

Os amigos só se ligaram no fato quando prestaram atenção na conversa entre os dois policiais.

- _Achei que ninguém fosse notar._ - com um sorriso sarcástico, continuou - _Eu disse que fomos incumbidos dessa missão, mas não disse que a faríamos sozinhos._ – explicou o policial chefe, pegando quatro pastas de dentro de sua gaveta. Jogou-as em cima da mesa. _- Vocês terão que trabalhar com as melhores ladras que o Japão já viu. Cada uma tem uma habilidade diferente que pode vir a ser útil durante a missão._

- _Você ficou louco Kakashi? Como ladras podem ser úteis à missão? O próprio nome já diz! Se são 'ladras' não estão do nosso lado! – _questionou Naruto.

-_ Ladras que foram presas, diga-se de passagem. _– frisou Neji, como quem dizia _"se fossem tão boas, não estariam presas_".

- _Não me lembro de ter dado a opção de questionar minhas ordens. _– disse Kakashi, enquanto acendia um cigarro.

Os quatro policiais apenas suspiraram, aceitando seu 'destino'. O primeiro a pegar uma pasta na mesa de Kakashi foi Neji.

Sua parceira seria ninguém mais ninguém menos que _Mitsashi Tenten_.

Em sua ficha constavam alguns feitos da _mestra das armas_, como havia sido apelidada pela ANBU. A morena havia vencido mais de 20 guardas do Banco de Konoha em um combate onde ela utilizou um _nunchaku_; com apenas uma nove mm e dois pentes, entrou e saiu de uma joalheria com guardas armados até os dentes. Sem falar do pequeno detalhe da detenta ser _perita_ em todos os tipos de armas: de fogo ou brancas.

Passado o choque inicial, a curiosidade do policial loiro foi despertada pela pergunta que passou por sua cabeça "_Quem será minha parceira?_". Dirigiu-se apressado para a mesa e pegou a pasta que estava mais ao canto do móvel. Quando a abriu, teve certeza de que sua ignorância em tecnologia tornava a ladra seu par perfeito. _Hyuuga Hinata_, a maior _hacker_ do Japão inteiro.

A _hacker_ havia invadido sozinha duas das redes mais protegidas no país; decodificou vários códigos de segurança e senhas de acesso de diversos bancos internacionais e, pouco antes de ser pega, aprontou uma peça para a central de Inteligência da ANBU: ao invadir o sistema de segurança virtual da agência, implantou uma série de vírus que atacaram o _main frame_.

Naruto deu um sorriso nervoso enquanto avaliava as chances de se dar bem com 'parceira'.

Sasuke ficou impaciente ao ver o nervosismo do loiro estampado em seu semblante. Por Deus! Era apenas mais uma missão como qualquer outra. A única diferença seria a presença de mulheres frescas e inúteis que seu chefe e toda ANBU insistiam em ver como "as melhores ladras do país". "_**Tsc"**_

Pegou a pasta mais próxima a Kakashi, e o olhar malicioso – cínico do chefe enquanto pegava a pasta não lhe passou despercebido, porém o moreno decidiu ignorar. _Haruno Sakura_ era o nome de sua recém adquirida colega de trabalho.

A moça era especialista em medicina, havia sido aprendiz da melhor e mais eficiente médica do Japão, Tsunade. Conhecia todos os tipos de veneno e seus antídotos, tinha um vasto conhecimento na área de doenças infecciosas e sua habilidade com cirurgias de alto risco era realmente considerável. "_**O que? A mocinha foi presa por esquecer um bisturi dentro de um paciente?"**_ pensou Sasuke, não dando credibilidade à médica. Porém, ao ler o resto de seu arquivo, quase retirou aquele pensamento.

A rosada dominava todos os estilos de luta, desde luta de rua a artes marciais. E a habilidade em combates corpo-a-corpo a curta distância era excepcional. Os relatos dos policiais que lutaram com a ladra, _e sobreviveram_, eram os mais escabrosos possíveis. Um pobre coitado num momento de delírio, como assumiu o policial, chegou ao ponto de jurar que força da mulher era sobre-humana! _**"Tsc, como se existisse tal coisa"**_ pensou Sasuke, com desdenho. Talvez realmente não devesse dar tanto crédito à ladra, afinal havia sido presa.

Gaara sim ficou incrédulo com o desespero aparente dos colegas. Porque todo esse reboliço? Era _apenas_ mais uma missão a ser concluída, e como sempre, haveriam obstáculos a serem superados. O que havia demais nisso?

O ruivo, meio sem paciência, pegou a última pasta sobre a mesa e a abriu. _Yamanaka Ino_, perita em venenos, armas biológicas e... sedução?!

À medida que ia lendo a ficha, mais seus olhos se arregalavam. Não era segredo para ninguém que os homens mais poderosos do país possuíam amantes, de fato várias delas. Mas a 'coleção' de admiradores dessa mulher era _realmente_ surpreendente. O nome do próprio presidente só não constava ali por alguma maracutaia armada por seus assessores.

Com um pigarro alto, Kakashi recobrou a atenção dos policiais em sua sala.

- _As quatro se encontram no presídio de segurança máxima, nos arredores de Konoha. Vocês têm 24h para tirá-las de lá, como eu não quero nem saber. – _sentenciou Kakashi, apagando o toco do cigarro no cinzeiro velho a sua frente.

Sasuke franziu o cenho, Neji olhou o chefe desconfiado, Gaara cruzou os braços numa atitude que exigia explicações. Naruto, depois de algum tempo, entendeu a deixa e resolveu perguntar.

-_Err... Já espera que haja uma extradição¹ Kakashi? – _perguntou o loiro.

-_ Não tenho culpa se aqueles velhos decadentes do conselho não acreditam em mim. A única maneira de obtermos sucesso nessa missão –_ deu uma pequena pausa, endireitando-se na cadeira atrás da mesa – _é contarmos com a ajuda dessas mulheres. E apesar de não ter conseguido o aval para soltá-las, tenho certeza de que isso não será um problema para os quatro juntos._

- _E como exatamente conseguiremos libertar quatro detentas do esquema de segurança máxima da Toca? – _argumentou Sasuke, desaprovando a inconseqüência do chefe.

- _Em primeiro lugar, vocês não irão libertar ninguém. Apenas facilitar uma fuga, no máximo. Usem sua criatividade oras, e não se esqueçam: sejam originais se a diplomacia não der certo. Acreditem: qualquer idéia que vocês possam ter, elas já tentaram. Então coloquem as cabeças para funcionar e- _parou de falar quando notou sorrisos pervertidos nos quatro –_ As cabeças de cima, por favor. _

-_ É só isso, Kakashi? Mais nenhuma informação?_

_- Primeiro tirem as moças daquele inferno, depois conversamos. –_ encerrou o debate, acendendo outro cigarro. _– Consegui agendar uma visita amanhã, às 10h da manhã. Vocês serão os novos advogados, terão o benefício do sigilo advogado-cliente, então façam bom uso. Dispensados._

_____________________________________________

Pela primeira vez desde que aceitara dividir o apartamento com o amigo, Sasuke havia conseguido um sono decente ainda que apenas por algumas horas. Assim que acordou, o fato não passou despercebido pelo moreno e isso o intrigou. "_**Ele quieto não é coisa boa.**_" pensou, imaginando que tipo de macaquice o loiro poderia estar aprontando.

Talvez fosse a missão, talvez fosse o excesso de lámen que o colega insistia em comer ou qualquer outra coisa, mas fosse o que fosse era sério.

Sasuke desejou poder se preocupar com os problemas do amigo, ou pelo com os possíveis que ele poderia causar. Porém não tinha tempo, tinha que tentar traçar uma estratégia para tirar às 'parceiras' da Toca. Ao que tudo indicava, o sucesso da missão dependia quase exclusivamente da presença das ladras.

"_**Inferno!**_" odiava depender dos outros. Não bastasse depender do loiro tapado, dependeria agora de uma menina de cabelos rosa!

Aproveitando o tempo que tinha disponível, resolveu reler a ficha de Sakura, talvez encontrasse algo ali que lhe desse uma pista, uma dica de como deveria traçar seu plano.

Enquanto repassava o que já tinha lido, Sasuke encontrou algumas fotos dentro da pasta. Algumas delas eram de cenas por onde Sakura havia passado, algumas fotos da própria Sakura, em diversas passagens pela polícia.

A julgar pelo estado em que os oficiais da primeira prisão pela qual a criminosa passou ficaram, diria que a moça não era lá uma grande fã dos agentes penitenciários. _Massacre_ ainda não seria uma boa definição, estava mais para uma carnificina.

Sasuke coçou a cabeça e suspirou irritado. Porque _diabos_ Kakashi inventou de colocá-los para trabalhar com criminosas? Será que ele já não sabia o martírio que era ter que trabalhar com a própria polícia?

Resolveu deixar para se preocupar com a situação quando a mesma chegasse. Por hora se concentraria em _como_ fazer para que tivesse algo com o que se preocupar. Começou a analisar a planta instalação e descobriu apenas dois pontos onde a segurança não era precisa. Traçou alguns rabiscos e poucas anotações na planta e deu-se um tempo para reavaliar a estratégia. Talvez se pudesse contar com a colaboração delas, o plano recém arquitetado pudesse funcionar.

_Talvez._

___________________________________________________________________________________

Suspirou cansado. Ao terminar de traçar as possíveis rotas de fuga do complexo e decidiu dar o dia por encerrado. Ainda se perguntava de onde tiraria paciência e ânimo para trabalhar com uma mulher que sequer conhecia.

Em seu percurso até a cozinha, passou pela porta entreaberta do quarto colega e o viu de relance, mexendo em algo que parecia ser um _notebook._ Distrair sua mente com uma discussão sem sentido pareceu à melhor opção para suavizar a dor de cabeça que despontava aos poucos. Escancarou a porta sem piedade.

- _Eu já não te ensinei a bater antes de entrar, teme?_ – retorquiu o loiro, sem desviar a atenção do que fazia.

-_ Sabe o que dizem, a convivência é perigosa. _ – respondeu ferino. A resposta veio em forma de um gesto obsceno. Sasuke riu debochado, ignorou o dedo médio vindo do amigo. –_ O que está fazendo? Tentando canibalizar outro computador?_

-_ HÁ HA HÁ. Atualizando meu antivírus, palhaço. _

-_ Naruto, Naruto... Você deveria arranjar uma mulher de verdade e parar de acessar tanta pornografia na internet._

_-Ao contrário de você ou do que possa parecer, minhas necessidades carnais não me dominam. Você tem idéia de quem será minha parceira? Simplesmente a mulher que invadiu N sistemas de segurança em cinco minutos e deixou nossos técnicos com cara de bunda._

Sasuke pareceu ponderar a resposta do amigo para logo em seguida indagar:

-_ E você __**realmente**__ acha que um antivírus vai impedi-la de implantar uma bomba no seu comutador?_

Um 'click' na cabeça de Naruto. De fato, o que era um reles antivírus para a _hacker _contra quem havia brincando desativado o esquema de segurança de sua própria agência? O loiro coçou a cabeça.

-_Ne, não tinha pensando nisso. _– disse com um sorriso amarelo.

-_E você pensa?_ – cutucou o moreno, já saindo do quarto. Bem a tempo de desviar de um projétil lançando raivosamente em sua direção.

_**___________________________________________________**_

_**Oláá meu povo! **_

_**Sim sim, eu sei ... faz muito tempo desde que mexi na MI, e peço desculpas aos fãs que aguardaram pacientemente. Prometo que dessa vez atualizarei toda semana! As idéias estão fluindo! *o***_

_**Leiam e mandem reviews, onegai!**_

_**Beijinhoos :3**_


End file.
